Hiroshi Agasa
|image=Infobox - Hiroshi Agasa.png |english name=Hershel Agasa |japanese name=阿笠 博士 |romanized name=Hiroshi Agasa |other names=Professor |age=52 |birth date=Unknown |gender=♂ Male |height=160 cm (5'3") |weight=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |occupation=Engineer Inventor |nationality=Japanese |relatives=Kurisuke Agasa (Great Uncle) Teiko Agasa (Great Aunt) |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 1 |keyhole number=Volume 5 |chapters=276 |episodes=213 |movies=22 |ovas=11 |specials=5 |openings=27 |closings=4 |japanese va=Kenichi Ogata (Old Adult) Kazunari Tanaka (Young Adult) |english va=Bill Flynn |drama actor=Ryosei Tayama }} is a Engineer & Inventor of the Detective Boys Special Gadgets and supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Agasa is a inventor that live next door to Shinichi's home He makes his living with a wide number of patents and inventions, including video games During Agasa early life He went to Teitan Elementary and then Okuho middle school. During that time He met Fusae Kinoshita during sixth grade, though she moved away during the fall term and his family moved from Tokyo to the countryside soon after the term ended. Appearance Agasa is an average size man with slightly-overweight frame. Looking somewhat older than his actual age, he is bald on the top of his head with the rest of his hair silver. He sports thick eyebrows and a mustache and a somewhat bulbous nose. He wears round glasses and is regularly seen in his lab attire Personality Agasa is a jovial, caring and outgoing person and has many friends in his community, a fact which helped him in his covering up of Conan's and Haibara's true origins as he simply claims that they are the children of his friends and acquaintances. Shinichi noted him as Eccentric Inventor and Agasa has called him a genius inventor but only invented junk despite this Agasa is highly intelligent, having achieved at least one advanced degree and managing to invent a slew of useful gadgets for Shinichi after he turn small and become Conan Edogawa. Agasa is especially proud of his inventions, and their quality must have been recognized, since they have already been used during official events. While a bachelor, he is very paternal and enjoys the company of the Detective Boys. Agasa has a special love for pasta and tomato juice. Canon Plot Overview 'Conan Arc' 'Sherry Arc' 'Vermouth Arc' 'Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc' 'Kir Arc' 'Bourbon Arc' 'Rum Arc' Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Movies' 'OVAs' 'Specials' Trivia * Agasa Hiroshi's Given Name comes from Mystery Writer Agatha Christie. ** "Hiroshi" is a pun as it is written with the same Kanji for Hakase (博士, Professor). ** Agasa's English Given Name "Herschel" likely comes from the Physician Friend of V. I. Warshawski, Dr. Charlotte “Lotty” Herschel. * Agasa Hiroshi's Vehicle is a Yellow Volkswagen Beetle with a Built-In Television. * Conan Edogawa, while trying to persuade the Professor into believing that he is Shinichi Kudo, reveals that Agasa Hiroshi has a mole on his butt with a hair sticking on it which was divulged in Episode 2. * Agasa Hiroshi is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Agasa Family Category:Detective Boys Members Category:Scientists